


Sweet Music Playing in the Dark

by knifepyjamas



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autistic Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Cecil and Charles are Mentioned, M/M, Polyamory, They are just... tender, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: A short, mostly kevlos fic with implied cecil/carlos/kevin/charles that I thought of while in the shower listening to hozier and yearning
Relationships: Carlos/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Music Playing in the Dark

There was always something about the rush of a cool breeze hitting your tepid skin as you shower late at night that felt simultaneously comforting and revelational; even when both that chill air and sunless dark were artificial. Carlos bathed in this, the sensation somehow not too far from the one that he’d receive after making a grand scientific discovery. He felt that, somehow, he had discovered something. He didn’t know what. Like all realizations, it unearthed more questions, more things to learn. This, however, was not a problem he could conduct experiments on. It was a simple moment in time, pure and profound, but fleeting. 

There was also a similar feeling given by the flushed skin of Kevin’s back pressed against his chest; the pressure of his body welcome and soothing. He wondered if he felt the same, if short little instants like these were small epiphanies for him. There was no need to ask. Things like these were things so slightly personal and intimate that you would keep them close and private, only to forget soon after they ended.

Carlos idly traced along the edges of a vast burn scar marking Kevin’s chest. His gaze was set on the dim light that danced along the shower walls; a projection of the light given off from Kevin’s tattoos as they traveled across his skin. They were fascinating, specifically the depictions of centipedes. There seemed to be no limits as to where they could venture on his body. Many times had he watched as one of the golden insects etched in his skin made its way down his side, starting from his neck and turning back around upon reaching his ankle. They were a contrast from Cecil’s tentacles, which would shift in elegant movements but were based in fixed positions. They had many things like this, Cecil and Kevin. Similar, yet so completely different. 

When Carlos had first insisted on turning off the lights and blocking out the ever-present sun of the Desert Otherworld for their shower, Kevin had complained. What was there to enjoy in the dark, he had asked. Light was always so warm and pleasant, reminding you to smile! There was such a thing as too much light for some people, Carlos reminded him. He was, as with most others, one of those people. In times where he was close to a sensory overload he would need the dimness. Plus, he reminded Kevin, nowhere is sunless as long as he was there. That had made him grin wide and press a kiss upon his cheek.

In memory of such, Carlos in the present placed his lips gently against the spot where Kevin’s neck met his shoulder, receiving a quiet hum from him in response. It was good to see him like this. It was always all work for Kevin, with little to no breaks. He brushed away all the advice and insistence to relax and take a day off that he and Charles would give him. If Kevin could die- he wasn’t sure if he could- Carlos swore he would work himself to death.

Almost like he could tell he was being thought about, Kevin turned to face him, now sitting on his lap rather than laying atop him. Nothing was said between them as he ran his hands over Carlos’s shoulders. Nothing was said as Carlos set a hand on his face, thumb caressing the curve of his eye socket. Nothing need be said. Their kiss was slow and tender, accompanied by nothing but the patter of water hitting skin and ceramic and Kevin’s warm glow.

Another soft breeze brushed against Carlos, a revelation meeting with the sight of loving voids and a jagged, serene smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @floralsick if anyones interested akfneaskf


End file.
